poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue: Emperor Optimus and Sunvix
This is how the prologue goes in Bumblebee's Bot Force. incorparated presents, a Ryantransformer017 film, in association with Transformersprimefan Productions, Hasbro, BBC, Disney, LEGO, Naughty Dog and Cartoon Network title Garfield's Pet Force appears Ryan F-Freeman: No, no, no. This won't do. removes the word Garfield's and replaces it with Bumblebee's Ryan F-Freeman: Emmet! Can you use your jackhammer on the word Pet? does and carves into the word Bot Emmet: Perfect. You think we can help Bumblebee in this film? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm mentioned but my General counterpart appears. Emmet: Ok. He can help. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Now be quiet. Emmet: Ok. I can help too.the viewers Enjoy the movie: Bumblebee's Bot Force! lasers zap the title and it explodes into pieces. Later, a warship flies through space Emmet: Ok. That's how the story starts. Finn from Star Wars: The Force Awakens Hi, Finn. What are we doing in this ship? Finn: We're two characters in a comic. Emmet: We're in a comic? Awesome! ship flies towards some signposts. One says "Equestron" and the other says "Cyquestria" Emmet: We need to find some one.Kylo Ren Excuse me. Can you tell me and Finn where is Sunset Shimmer? Kylo Ren: She appears later on. Finn: Ok. Who is the commander of this ship? Kylo Ren: Sunvix, Sunset's supervillain counterpart. Emmet: I have no idea who Sunvix is but she sounds awesome. You must be Sir Daniel's counterpart of you, Kylo Ren. Can you take the mask off? Ren nods and puts his hands on his helmet. The faceplate moves up and he removes it reveling himself to be Sir Kylo Ren Emmet: You're a knight for Sunvix? Sir Kylo Ren: No, Emmet. I'm actually a knight for Emperor Optimus. Finn: Cool. Emmet: We should go find Sunvix and introduce me and Finn. Kylo Ren leaves and the ship heads to Cyquestria. On the planet, Captain Cody flies Scientist Sci-Twi to Emperor Optumus' Castle. Inside General Ryan: What a lovely day, Master Matau. Master Matau: Indeed, General Ryan. General Ryan: Did Master Xehanort give you his outfit, Matau? Master Matau: No. I made it. Sci-Twi enters Master Matau: Sci-Twi. What's new you invented? Scientist Sci-Twi: You're about to find out. Emperor Optimus Greetings, your majesty. Emperor Optimus: Hello, Scientist Sci-Twi. Master Matau: I hope Sir Kylo Ren is here. Oh, Jessie the Clever. Jessie the Clever: Yes? Master Matau: You do know where Sir Kylo Ren is? Jessie the Clever: Why yes. He's outside guarding the castle. Master Matau: Ok. I hope I'll get to see Finn and the Specail. in Sunvix's warship. Emmet and Finn finds Sunset Shimmer on the bridge Emmet: Hello, Sunset. I'm Emmet from The LEGO Movie and this is Finn the traitor of the First Order. turns to see Emmet and Finn Sunvix: Why do you call me that name, Specail? Emmet: Whoa! Finn: Emmet's the Specail? Emmet: Look at the prophecy in my movie, Finn. Sunvix: I know what you mean.a button and a holographic projection of Vitruvius appears Vitruvius: One day a talented lass or fellow, a Specail one with face of yellow, will make the Piece of Resistance found, from its hiding refuge underground. And with the noble army at the helm, this Master Builder will thwart the Kragle and save the realm, and be the greatest, most interesting, most important person of all times. All this is true, because it rhymes. Emmet: Wow! You do know me. You must be Sunvix. Are you friends with Vetvix and Ryan? Sunvix: Indeed. Emmet: Is Snips and Snails with you? steps aside and Snails and Snips come forth wearing armor like suits Finn: Wow. Emmet: Oh my G-O-S-H. Who are those, Sunvix? Sunvix: That's Co-pilot Snails and Pilot Snips. Emmet: Awesome! Can you two sing Snips and Snails in Da House? Pilot Snips: Ok, uh... Emmet. Snips and Co-pilot Snails start to beatbox they sing, Sunvix turns and sees that they are nearing Cyquestria. On the planet Captain Cody: Hello, Sir Kylo Ren. I have brought Scientist Sci-Twi to show Chancellor Crash and Emperor Optimus something. Sir Kylo Ren: She is very welcome. Please come in. Captain Cody: Ok. Ryan. I'm home. Scientist Sci-Twi: Emperor Optimus. You will not believe what I just found. The Cyber Elements of Harmony. Emperor Optimus: Cool. Captain Cody: If we have an adventure, Ryan. I brought Princess Platinum, Clover the Clever, Commander Hurricane, Smart Cookie, Chancellor Puddinghead and Private Pansy from Equestria with me. Scientist Sci-Twi: That's nice of you, Cody. Now, I can finally finish the invention I've been working on. Chancellor Crash: Is it true that you brought my friend Chancellor Puddinghead here, Captain Cody? Cody nods and Chancellor Piddinghead hugs Chancellor Crash Scientist Sci-Twi: Anyways, you and your adviser can come and see it. It's called the Magic Switch-a-Roo Zapper. Adviser Sci-Ryan: Cool, Twilight. at a button This button might activate Super-scramble mode. Scientist Sci-Twi: Absolutely. Watch and learn. Adviser Sci-Ryan: I advise that you should let me test it. And we need a guinea pig. nods and hands the Magic Switch-a-Roo Zapper to Sci-Ryan Adviser Sci-Ryan: Thanks. Iago! Gandalf! and Gandalf arrive Iago: Yes? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan